A Tale of Redemption
by Serik Avona
Summary: Vakaris was know as the terror of the land by many. After the defeat of the dark master he went into hiding. Now, Seven years after the reforming of the world, Vakaris has emerged from his hiding and has returned with a new goal. Redemption.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my chateracters. everything else is owned by their respective companies.**

It was a day like any other on the outskirts of the Twilight Falls. The cool air would be pierced by sunlight as the sun began to rise into the sky, bringing warmth to the land in the cold winter morning. The tranquil song of wild birds and other animals begin to fill the air as nature began to awaken from its slumber in the night. All was peaceful, just as Vakaris liked it. The sun would shine into the cave he was staying in, the sunlight reflecting off the back scales covering his body. The warmth of the sun was all it took to awaken him from his slumber as he slowly began to rise. His whole body ached from sleeping on the hard rock floor of the cave, a problem which Vakaris solved with some simple stretching.

" _Can you believe it?_ " A voice spoke. It was all too familiar to Vakaris for it had been with him since his birth. With a turn of his head he stared face to face with himself, more so a shadow rather than an actual dragon. It was the darkness within heart, the same darkness that was his source of power, or so he was taught from a young age.

" _It's been a whole seven years since our Master's defeat. And it's all thanks to that traitor Cynder and the purple dragon Spyro._ " As the voice spoke in its quiet feminine whispers, it would engulf Vakaris before absorbing itself into him. Vakaris would only sigh with a shake of his head before he would step out from the cave. The view from his home was as beautiful as ever. The river that flowed by still sparkled from the sunlight reflecting off the water as the leaves on the nearby trees flowed from the gentle wind that blows through the area.

" _Are you really going to go through with your idea?_ " The voice would ask,getting a sigh from Vakaris.

"I am...it's either head to Warfang and blend in with the population or try to complete Malefor's plan. I'd rather do it this way." And with his response, he would spread his wings and take flight, heading in the direction of the dragon city of Warfang.

Vakaris eventually landed in the forest as he began to look around wondering if he had made a wrong turn or even when in the wrong direction. It had been so long and the change in the environment after the world breaking apart and being put back together didn't help. The anger rising with the confusion and the disappointment in himself for getting lost caused him to lash out for a second, Vakaris spitting acid at a nearby tree.

Looking away with a paw on his head he began trying to calm down with deep breaths.

" _Vakaris. Don't deny the truth. Your lost and you have no idea where your going._ " The shadow would appear before his eyes again, The widest grin on their face as they looked into his eyes. " _Why don't you let me take control? I can bring you to wa-_ "

"NO!" Vakaris would glare at the shadow.

"No...never again, not after the shit you caused the last time I let you take control."

The shadow would scoff at him before it dissipates into the air.

" _Fine. But I'll be watching, and when you need me. I'll be there_."

Vakaris would then be left alone to his own thoughts. With a sigh he began to draw into the ground trying to figure out where he made a wrong turn at. It was then a rustle from the forest brought him out of his thoughts.

Dropping into a defensive stance, he began to look around, trying to pinpoint the origin of the noise. His head darted in different directions before he heard the noise coming from behind him. With a quick turn and a spray of acid, the foliage covering the area burned away, Revealing an ice dragoness.

The dragoness looked at Vakaris in anger a she would dig her claws into the ground before she quickly began to use her elemental powers to fore ice shards at him. Vakaris would note the weak power behind the attack and once again lobs a ball of acid at the shard, causing it to melt in the air till it was nothing.

"Cease your attacks!" Vakaris glared at her, but refused to go on the offensive. The ice dragoness refused to listen however as she charged forward, forming sharp ice around her claws as she swiped at Vakaris. Instead of dodging or deflecting, Vakaris would reach up and grab her paws by the wrists to stop her attack and pull her to the ground.

With a simple pin and claws at the dragoness' throat, Vakaris had finally gotten her to stop attacking. She just continued to glare at Vakaris as her struggling would continue for a good couple minutes before stopping.

"Fine then. Go ahead and end it!"

Vakaris was taken aback by this as he stared at the dragoness. "No….that'll just make me more into the monster people expect of me…."

This would only put a look of surprise on the dragoness' face for a moment before she went back to glaring at him, now growling. "Where was this mercy when you destroyed so many clans?!"

"MY MERCY WAS CLOUDED AND BLIND!" Vakaris would snap slightly as his claws digged into the dragoness' throat slightly. Seeing the dark crimson blood flow from the new wounds in her neck cause him to shake his head getting off of her. The before she had a chance to react he would encase the dragoness in a cage of shadow, concentrating on the form so she couldn't escape.

"I'm going to ask you questions. The faster and honestly you answer them, the faster your free to go. Understand?"

The dragoness just scoffed. "Why the hell should I believe you?"

"Because I desire for change. That's why. Now then, what's your name."

The dragoness was taken aback by this question, at least it looked like it. "My name?! Why do you want to know my name!?"

"Because as I had said. I desire for change."

Vakaris would now sit down as he sighed rubbing his face. What was he doing. Of course this dragoness would be angry at him. He was the bad guy after all, the evil terror of the land. Their had to be some way to make her understand that he isn't who he used to be.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll release you from the cage if you promise to remain calm and not attack me." Vakaris only kept and emotionless glare at the dragoness.

The dragoness would sigh, before she shook her head. "Fine….whatever, just…..let me out already."

A smile would form on Vakaris' face as he stopped conjuring the shadow cage. "See. Look at that. We're already getting along."

"We're not getting along. I've just decided against attacking you since your currently too powerful still." The dragoness had glared at Vakaris before she sat down, stretching her legs. While all was at least calm, she did keep her guard up. This is a dragon corrupted by the dark master after all. For all she knew this could've been some kind of elusive scheme he had cooked up. Even after seven years anything is possible and the scars of the dark master almost destroying the world still runs deep.

Vakaris would look away from the Dragoness and her glare as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to think. 'There has to be some kind of way I can convince her I'm not the enemy.'

With a shake of his head he would look at the dragoness again. "So again I'll ask. What's your name?"

"Again I'll say, I'm not telling you." She responded back with what sounded like venom in her voice. She really hated him and honestly he couldn't blame her. The pain and suffering he's caused, the lives he had taken. For all he knew, she could've been a victim in on of his attacks while he served the Dark Master.

"Fine whatever. Guess I'll just call you Girl till you left me or until we go our separate ways." Vakaris would only grin.

"Go our separate….are you implying we're going to be sticking together?!" The dragoness looked at the black dragon in some shock.

"Not implying, just telling you as it is. We are going to travel together till we arrive at Warfang."

"I'm not taking you to Warfang." The dragoness would laid down again.

"I'm not saying you had a choice nor do I. I must go to Warfang. And I'm pretty sure a feral like you would love to be near dragons again." Vakaris would also lay down, that way he was on even ground with the dragoness. "How about this. My name is Va-"

"I know who you are. It's hard not to when your the reason I'm a feral dragon."

"Well for a feral dragon, you sure do seem intelligent." Vakaris would smirk.

"Yea I am. That's because you missed some times when you destroyed my home." The dragoness would glare at him again, causing him to look away.

"I'm….sorry about that."

"What?"

I said I'm sorry!" Vakaris would look back at her, a single tear falling from his eyes as the painful memories of what he's done begin to resurface. All of the pained screamed and bloodshed is so vivid in his mind, he can almost feel his heart accelerate in heart beat.

"I understand your angry at me, that you probably want to make me suffer slowly before I die but understand, your not the only one suffering. I didn't have any choice over my actions. I was only the simple passenger in my own damn mind. So go ahead and judge me, I won't care what you think of me."

The only response he got from the dragoness was silent as her face was impossible to read. She was really good at hiding her emotions.

Vakaris would then stand up as he sighed seeing the sun begin to set. He would then begin to gather wood for the sake of creating a fire, putting it in a pile in between him and the dragoness. "I guess I'm camping tonight. Are you going to stay for the night?"

The dragoness seemed confused at his question. "Not afraid I'll kill you in your sleep?"

"You wouldn't be the first to try." Vakaris would grab a couple rocks, identifying one as flint as he sparked it against his claws to create sparks igniting the little camper he had set up. "Goodnight girl." And with that Vakaris would lay down and fall asleep.

Many thoughts ran through the dragoness' mind as she stared down at the campfire before her. This could be her chance. She could kill him and rid the world of him right here and now, but for some reason she couldn't do it. She would sigh before she just decided to lay down and go to sleep.

 **Author notes: so yea back at it with my good old black dragon Vakaris. Please rate and review as I do need to know if my writing seems to be off oin some way. what do you think Vakaris**

 **Vakaris: My opinion shouldn't matter. your the one who made me into a monster.**

 **Righto anyways I'll keep hard at work to not let this book die like my others**


End file.
